Kiss
by MoonyTheBookWolf
Summary: He kissed me.He kissed me as if I was the only person in the world that mattered...As if he was fighting for me only...As if he was trying to encourage me to survive... And when we seperated he took a step back and said:You had better live throught this S


DISCLAIMER:I do not own Harry Potter and his miraculous world(all though I wouldn't mind). If I did Sirius and Albus would still be alive and Severus would be the ultimate good guy...and Harry would be mine. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! cowers away as Sirius begins looking murderous I...I mean...Harry wouldn't be mine...No way! He would be...glances at Sirius...He would be Sirius'...Yeah that's right.

Authors note will be at the bottom so I can answer all of the wonderful reviews I haven't had the chance to answer yet.

Kiss

By:Moony-The-Book-Wolf

_We never kissed. We were never intimate. The only physical contact we had were a few hugs given after nightmares and some teasing touches exchanged while flirting._

_We both knew that the other has more than platonic feelings but we were hesitant to bring more into it._

_Everyone else probably would have been happier if we had._

_Everyone could tell that we wanted each other. They could tell that we were in love but we were friends._

_Best friends._

_And we didn't want to jeoprodize that by becoming more._

_But we were in love._

_We ARE in love and today...Today is the Final Battle._

_We could die today and we've never kissed. We've never made love. Never confessed our feelings._

_He's the leader of the light now. After Dumbledore died he left leadership of the Order to him._

_There have been no complaints._

_And there had better not be any because I love watching him as he takes charge. Today he stands in front of us and instills confidence in our fighters._

_He is a natural leader._

_Everyone cheers as he finishes his speech. They quickly say their goodbyes and we make eye contact. It's just me and him. _

_As they leave I continue to look at him;my heart shining through my eyes. But before I know it he's walking towards me._

_All the people around me stop as they see that he isn't walking...He's stalking predatorily._

_But I don't see them. I only have eyes for him._

_He's so graceful. Like a cat going after it's prey._

_I shiver as I realize that I AM his prey. As I realize that I wouldn't have it any other way._

_And then he's in front of me just making eye contact and suddenly..._

_He kissed me._

_He kissed me as if I was the only person in the world that mattered...As if he was fighting for me only...As if he was trying to encourage me to survive..._

_And when we seperated he took a step back and said:"You had better live throught this Sirius Black because I plan on spending the rest of my life...and yours...with you."_

_If I hadn't been in love with him already I would have fallen right there._

_But as I went to speak he was already walking away._

_So I settled for yelling back._

_"And you had better survive Harry Potter because if you can promise a kiss like that for everyday of my life...I'm not fighting it."_

_I had turned away before I saw the smile he had turned back around to give._

_My troops all grinned at me as I raised my hand and put it over my lips wonderingly._

_I snapped back into attention as I heard them snickering at me..._

_The fight had begun._

* * *

_We won the war, and Harry and I both survived. We startled Harry's group as we found each other and kissed without awkwardness._

_Apparently Harry had not told them about us...Imagine that._

_Harry asked me to marry him that day and two weeks later we were at the alter exchanging vows._

_And as Harry promised we spent the rest of our lives together._

_And guess what? There truly was a kiss like our first everyday._

_Not too bad for two people who didn't want to bring more into their relationship huh?_

_FIN_

_**Author's Note-Hello wonderful fanfiction people! I have some reviews to answer from With a Letter Comes Realization so let's get going.**_

_HPandSBbabe-I'm glad that you liked how WaLCR ended. I was very happy with the ending but I was kind of sad that it had to end...but I would have felt bad if had left the last chapter for later. I'm currently working on an epilogue and a songfic for that universe(unfortunetly doesn't allow songfics anymore so if Ido post it it'll be without the lyrics)however they are not flowing as easily as WaLCR did. I don't know why but it's a really selective case of writer's block. Thanks for your support given through your reviews. I really appreciate it.  
__Dakana Warrior-Hello Vixen! I accept anonymous reviews now. I didn't even notice that I hadn't been...You can not stalk me. I am not worthy of stalking anyway. I am boring. You couldn't be sneaky if your life depended on it! I'm trying to write more TTT but it's not cooperating. And isn't the mushiness good? I like mushiness...and by the way...How do you write fluff?  
__Lady Slone of Snow Mt-I love being evil! However I am completely incapable of it without feeling bad afterwards...plenty of evilness but plenty of responsible-ness...not a good combination.  
__prongspadfoot2003-I would love to get an epilogue and a corresponding story written and posted but the ideas aren't quite coming out correctly. And I'm really glad that you enjoyed it.  
__Jyderman-Aren't they hard to find? I love Sirius/Harry but I think I've read every story with this pairing. It's kinda annoying because there are like 47 pages filled with Severus/Harry stories and there are only 12 with Sirius/Harry. I have nothing against Sev/Harry I just like Sirius/Harry better. I'm actually working on two other Sirius/Harry moment to take a break from WaLCR but those are going to be pretty long. One is a going back in time fic called Harry Potter and the Tme Turning Toilet which sounds like a parody but it's really not...I'm pretty sure that that one is going to be SB/HP. The other is a story which I haven't figured the title out for yet. But it's inspired by Call Me Mr.Potter by Pokari...except completely different situations and completely different pairings. Anyway...it's always nice to supply a loyal fan of Sirry. I hope that you like this story as well.  
__Twylight and Isis-Piper and Emmy...well I'm gonna try to write more soon it's just being frustrating.And my stories suck compared to yours! Don't argue with me/glare/  
__HecateDeMort-Thank you...and I'm really brainstorming for the epilogue...it's not quite as easy as the first three chapters were.  
__amber-Have you read Corresponding Follies by Englishmuffin2? That story started me on Sirius/Harry. I was hesitant to read the pairing at first but after I read that story I was kicking myself for passing over many Sirius/Harry stories...anyway if you haven't read it I highly recommend it.  
__**Reviews for The False Statement...(I'm trying to get organized here.)  
**__Dakana Warrior-I made you cry? SCORE! Moony-1 Vixen-0! Just kidding...if you really want to videotape it I would allow you to but I don't think the psychologist would appreciate it much.  
__Versipellis-By that I kind of meant that Remus was an honorary godfather...not his legal one. And the title of Godfather can be passed down if a godparent asks for it to in their will. Here I just meant that with Sirius gone(even though Harry is still in mourning)it kind of allowed his relationship with Remus to grow. They were really close in the third book and then Harry forgot all about him when he found Sirius. I think that was really the only thing I didn't like about the third book. Remus was left behind...I'm gonna shut up about that now...Thank you.  
__**Helplessly,Hopelessly,Recklessly-  
**__me...-I'm sorry that you had a bad evening and I'm glad that this made you feel better.../hugs back/ I'm the Sirius/Harry fluff god? I prefer goddess but /shrug/ either way I'm flattered.  
__Silver-Entrantress-Elf-Thank you...and I'll try to write more like that...I make no promises however...Hopefully you'll like this one just as much.  
__kjady-/teasing grin/the emotions are...wow! are they?I'll try for a sequel but again...no promises.  
__lovinthewayureyesshine518-No need to take out the puppy eyes. I can't promise a sequel but I will try since people have asked for one but I can't say for sure whether or not it will be written.  
__xXZero CoolXx-An old story? It was actually written a few days before it was posted...why?  
__zXcusemyimperfectionsz-Hey Luna! Glad you liked it.  
__flying turd-I believe the word you were searching for was pedaphile and if it really bothers you so much why did you read it? The summary said SB/HP. Or Sirius Black/Harry Potter. I did that so I wouldn't have people complaining to me if they didn't like the pairing. And anyway there is worse stuff on this website than my pathetic attempt at writing romance.  
__jreed16-I'm happy that you think so...  
__Thank you to all my reviewers and to those I didn't get the chance to respond to:KCEstel,Haley Carr, Angus Dei, Shikai-sama, future movie maker, Jinxeh, MadamBlack, and sigi._


End file.
